


Сангиновые Сны

by Jillian_XL



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Jane Foster, Dark Loki (Marvel), Drabble Collection, Drama, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hate to Love, Jane Foster Loves Science (Marvel), Jane is Worthy, Jane is a queen, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki is a king, Love/Hate, Minor Jane Foster/Thor, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Past Jane Foster/Thor, Post-Thor (2011), Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Post-Thor: The Dark World, Romance, Thor!Jane Foster, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, lokane - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26179201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jillian_XL/pseuds/Jillian_XL
Summary: «Все дороги миров приводят тебя ко мне». Как это могло бы быть, если бы не.Сборник драбблов и мини по Локейну.
Relationships: Jane Foster/Loki, Локи/Джейн Фостер
Kudos: 7





	1. Потанцуем?

**Author's Note:**

> Беспорядочный таймлайн.
> 
> Бета: Riki_Tiki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> post!TDW, романтика, преЛокейн

***

— Потанцуем?

Скромное вечернее кафе, приветливо распахивающее дверь перед каждым, кто имеет при себе в кармане хоть пару долларов, едва вмещает в себя всех желающих, и вовсе не потому, что желающих слишком много, а потому что само кафе слишком маленькое, и тесное, и душное. Негромко звучит музыка, неярко горят лампы, горят и мигают – Джейн устало трет виски и прикрывает глаза, лишь бы не видеть ничего и никого вокруг.

Это была определенно не самая блестящая из ее идей; но она так давно и упорно запиралась за дверьми своей лаборатории, так самозабвенно работала, почти до изнеможения, до бессонницы в венах, лишь бы забыть и забыться, что друзья просто не выдержали и заставили ее выбраться – хоть куда-нибудь. И она, чтобы не разочаровывать их и стереть с их лиц непрекращающееся беспокойство, выбралась в это ближайшее кафе на соседней улице, что стояло на самом углу, и уже было от крыши до низа покрыто приближающейся осенью, ее сыростью и туманами. 

Нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы иногда погрустить - по крайней мере, так говорила Дарси, выталкивая ее в прохладу вечера, но грустить следует с огоньком и в хорошей компании. От компании Джейн отказалась, а от грусти – нет, и поэтому, именно поэтому она одна, и она позволяет меланхолии завладеть ею, зазвучать колыбельной в ее голове.

Нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы иногда чувствовать себя чуточку разбитой, и она разбита ровно до тех пор, пока незнакомый мужской голос не привлекает ее внимание, не заставляет обернуться, нервно провести рукой по непривычно коротким прядям – она обстригла их ровно через месяц после расставания с Тором. Полегчало.

Голос низкий и глубокий, сам мужчина высокий и, наверное, красивый. У него кроваво-огненные волосы и глаза неясного цвета, то ли синего и тяжелого, то ли зеленого и поверхностного – в темноте не разглядеть, не разобрать, как ни старайся; впрочем, как и его черт. 

_Потанцуем_ , спрашивает он, и она хочет сказать по возможности вежливо, и отстраненно, и капельку небрежно – _нет, спасибо, но я не танцую_ , потому что это правда, потому что она не умеет и не хочет. Но его ладонь мягко дотрагивается до ее обнаженного плеча, она теплая, но настойчивая, и Джейн вздрагивает и отчего-то – вдруг – соглашается.

Новая песня, приглушенно льющаяся откуда-то сбоку, застает ее, растрепанную, нервно одергивающую подол платья – оно бордовое и для нее довольно короткое, и достигает Джейн своими мотивами, своими словами, когда ее партнер на ближайшие три или четыре минуты ведет ее за собой сквозь толпу. Он выше на несколько дюймов, и поэтому ей так удобно неудобно задирать голову, чтобы смотреть ему в лицо – она не уверена, что хочет смотреть ему в лицо, незнакомое, чужое. Он, кажется, понимает и принимает ее прихоть, и ведет ее почти невесомо. 

Его руки почти невесомы на ее талии, на ее спине, когда он проводит по ней пальцами, слегка и случайно задевая застежку-змейку. Джейн прикусывает губу и молчит; молчит даже тогда, когда его дыхание на ее шее – когда он успел склониться к ней? – становится слишком горячим. Они двигаются медленнее мелодии, они не спешат и не успевают. И когда Джейн – странно захмелевшая духотой, музыкой и почти что объятиями, крепкими, и обжигающими, и слишком вольными, такими, какие должны были бы возмутить ее и заставить краснеть, но которые вместо этого вызывают в ней ничего, кроме чувства правильности происходящего – умиротворенно закрывает глаза, он снова обращается к ней. 

Идет лишь конец первой или начало второй минуты их песни, когда он говорит:

— Этот вечер прекрасен, Джейн. У меня давно не было столь прекрасных вечеров.

Она согласно кивает, готовая не замечать едва слышного едкого глумления в его словах, потому что это правда, потому что это тоже к ней относится, и она тоже так считает, а ее имя, произнесенное им, звучит так цельно, так хорошо, что она тоже чувствует себя хорошо и цельно. Мысль о том, что что-то не так, слишком медленна и далека, и Джейн не сразу прислушивается к ней. Та мысль заключена в понимании того, что она не называла своего имени.

Он целует ее раньше, чем она успевает осознать эту мысль сполна, спросить что-то, сказать что-то, возможно даже прервать их танец. Но он целует ее, и его губы жаркие, жесткие и сухие, и его руки, прикасающиеся к ней, жадные и настойчивые, и он пахнет металлом, пылью и разрушениями – Джейн помнит этот запах. Она помнит этот поцелуй и эти прикосновения, потому что он уже целовал ее и прикасался к ней прежде. 

Однажды – порывисто, словно бы не отдавая себе отчета в своих же действиях и последствиях тех действий, там, в густой, глухой пустоши Свартальфхейма перед тем, как умереть перед ней, оставить ее с неотвеченными вопросами и неопределенной тоской. Она потом долго не могла смотреть в глаза Тору без вины, ноющей, скребущей где-то под ребрами, пусть вины Джейн в том не было – это необъяснимое последнее желание принадлежало вовсе не ей. 

После – в ее снах, покрытых корочкой неправдоподобности и ирреальности, когда она уже окончательно осталась одна со своими немногочисленными воспоминаниями, которые хранила когда-то так бережно и трепетно, но потом забросила в самый дальний ящик своего захламленного прошлого.

Столько дней минуло мимо нее, что не сосчитать, но она помнит, и она знает, кто перед ней.

Иллюзия спадает с его лица, постепенно и медленно обнажая углы, и рваные контуры, и остроту, и угольную черноту волос. Локи улыбается Джейн немного ласково и чуть больше – насмешливо, и задумчиво проводит пальцами по ее прядкам – задумчивость та бликами отражается в его поблекших глазах.

— Короче, чем я помню. Но так даже лучше.

Она пытается выбраться из его хватки, что по легкомысленности своей, по глупости приняла за объятие; ей кажется, что все оглядываются, озираются на них, притихших и нелепо замерших посреди громких аккордов, но никто не смотрит на них, не замечает.

— Ты был мертв, — произносит она.

 _Я видела_ , думает она, _я не могла ошибиться_.

Синева в его глазах проступает с особой ясностью и очевидностью; вспыхивает очаровательно, внезапно и резко, и она почти не обманывает.

— Был. Но ты так прелестно страдала, так скучала по мне, что пришлось воскреснуть и даже пережить конец света. И все ради тебя, — приторная насмешка слышится, чудится на дне его слов, переливается осколками Северного сияния, но в глубине взгляда Джейн не находит ничего, кроме угрюмой серьезности и мрачной решимости. Его язык – не отражение его мыслей, вспоминает она. — А я-то наивно полагал, что ты обрадуешься. 

Оттолкнуть его от себя – что сдвинуть гору; лишь притягивает к себе, ближе, теснее, сильнее. Привязывает к себе стальными прутьями наваждения, слишком крепко, не высвободиться. Сшивает их воедино нитями прошлого, настоящего, будущего.

— Что? Нет, — шепчет она в собственном неверии; он не заполнит ее сознание присутствием своим, словами своими, собой, — нет, я не скучала. Не по тебе.

 _Даже не вспоминала_ , рвется наружу, но она и так слишком много и нескончаемо лжет, чтобы он поверил.

Локи не выглядит ни задетым, ни удивленным, ни раздосадованным – он едва ли выглядит как человек. Он едва ли является им.

 _Разве_ , вопрошает он.

 _Разве ты можешь обмануть меня_ , понимает она его недоговоренное, непроизнесенное, непрошеное. У него жестокость, искривленностью застывшая в уголках тонких губ, жестокость и сделанный выбор. И когда песня смолкает и утихает, сменяясь другой, более медленной и тихой, Локи склоняется к ней так, чтобы она видела – в глазах его не только синева, но и мрак.

— В любом случае, не стоит грустить в столь замечательный вечер, Джейн, — произносит он и наконец отпускает; она обещала ему только один танец, и другой он не возьмет – не сейчас. — Грусть не к лицу той, что уготовано великое будущее.

Когда он оставляет ее, и уходит, и скрывается за дверью кафе, Джейн чувствует прежний холод, прежнее одиночество, разбавленное застарелой меланхолией, и новую непостижимую надежду; его новые прикосновения горят на ее коже, раскрывая раны и порезы прежних.

Он оставляет ее, и она уверена, что это ненадолго.


	2. Моменты

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> post!TDW, преЛокейн

И вот, он был растерян и словно бы даже оглушен – чем, он и сам не знал и не понимал, и это раздражало его, мешало и отвлекало, как ничто другое, как ничто прежде.

 _И что ему теперь делать_?

Он любил хаос и беспорядки, любил создавать их и управлять ими ровно до тех пор, пока они не становились неуправляемыми и не спутывали его планы, но в этот первый и единственный раз Локи был рад, что с самого начала оставался непричастен к ним, по крайней мере, не напрямую. У него все было продумано и выверено, все до последней детали, до каждого движения и вздоха, ведь иначе и быть не могло: разыграть спектакль по собственно спланированному сценарию, побыть в роли защитника мира и спасителя Вселенной, пустить Тору немного пыли в глаза – как это обычно бывало, послушать плач в его, Локи, честь, а после вернуться в Асгард и вернуть то, чего так жаждал. То, что принадлежало ему по праву. Что-то пошло не так где-то между его смертью и моментом восхождения на трон. 

Свартальфхейм был его не самым излюбленным из всех миров. Далекий и холодный, погребенный и похороненный под толщей песка и пепла старых битв, что сохранились лишь памятью да сухим перечнем дат и событий в книгах асгардской библиотеки и сгнившими останками воинов, когда-то переливавшийся величием, а теперь опустевший и покинутый, он никогда не привлекал особенного внимания Локи, а значит и не был им тщательно изучен; и теперь, ожидая, когда магия вернется к нему, вновь послушная и покорная его воле, и наполнит его тело, и исцелит его, у него было немного времени оглянуться.

Сначала была тьма – тяжелая, вязкая и обволакивающая, и ее было много, и ею было практически невозможно дышать. Локи пристально вглядывался в эту сгустившуюся и застывшую над ним тьму, понимая, что она накрыла все миры, предвещая их скорое падение; и если она рассеется, если она ослабнет и в конечном итоге спадет, увязнет в пыли и испарится, это будет означать, что все наконец окончено, что Тор всех победил и всех спас – снова. И через какое-то время действительно начало светлеть – раскаленный воздух, трещавший и искрившийся от напряжения, внезапно задрожал, зазвенел, точно освобождаясь из под гнета невидимой удушающей силы; земля просела под его неподъемным весом, и прохудившееся, точно старый плед, озадаченное и возмущенное столкновением миров небо вновь стало серым и непроницаемым, как стекло. Все стало прежним, вернулось на свои законные места, и Локи, почувствовав слабое удовлетворение от всего произошедшего, а главное от того, что все закончилось, усмехнулся куда-то в пустоту. Пора было возвращаться назад, туда, где все зарождалось и начиналось, туда, где он, как бы не желал этого, никогда не принадлежал.

Движение – резкое, стремительное, а оттого и неожиданное, здесь, в этой уснувшей беспробудным сном, убаюканной ветрами пустоши, привлекло его внимание. Что-то промелькнуло слева от него и совсем поблизости, небольшое и хрупкое, образовалось словно из ниоткуда и опустилось на землю, обездвиженное и безжизненное, а следом – громоздкий космический корабль, с оглушительным треском рухнувший рядом, подле, лишь чудом не задев, не раздавив, не уничтожив. 

Локи потребовался какой-то вдох, пусть тяжелый, и рваный, и не верящий, чтобы разглядеть _ее_ сквозь столбы поднявшейся пыли, узнать ее, и еще меньше, чтобы вспомнить ее имя.

Грудь по-прежнему жгла и ныла, как жгли и ныли мятежные мысли в его голове – вечно и беспрерывно, и он понимал, что оставаться здесь дальше и дольше было если и не верхом глупости, то, по крайней мере, очень неосмотрительно с его стороны – этот мир отнюдь не славился своим дружелюбием, и ни о каком гостеприимстве не могло быть и речи, да и медлить больше не было никакого смысла и никакого желания. Но он все же подумал, что нужно было подойти к ней, убедиться – в ее жизни или ее смерти? – и, что удручало еще сильнее, тело подчинилось неуместным мыслям. 

Возможно, спасать ее уже становилось его привычкой, от которой, несомненно, стоило избавиться как можно скорее.

Он остановился подле нее; очевидно, Джейн была без сознания и очевидно не мертва – очевидность второго факта отчего-то заполнила вновь дававшую о себе знать неприятно покалывающую где-то под ребрами пустоту. Из ее разбитого виска стекала кровь, свежая и яркая, осязаемо красная – девчонка, должно быть, ударилась при падении. Ее лицо было в разводах от грязи и в мелких царапинах, словно в неглубоких трещинах. Ее руки слабо сжимали какой-то прибор, предназначение которого было ему неизвестно, но Локи подозревал, что именно он переместил смертную в чужой и чуждый ей мир; что бы это не представляло собой прежде, чем бы это не было прежде, теперь оно было безнадежно испорчено и сломано и не могло ей помочь вернуться назад, туда, откуда она прибыла. Домой.

Схождение миров оставалось позади, как и все неприятности, так или иначе связанные с ним; на горизонте и за ним не было ни единого намека на Тора, который уже должен был заметить пропажу, но все же не появлялся, чем очень радовал Локи. У самого же Локи была пара минут на раздумья – судя по дыханию Джейн, что становилось ровнее и увереннее, она вскоре должна была прийти в себя, и, если смертная внезапно не ослепла и не поглупела за прошедшие пару часов, в чем он очень сомневался, то увидеть его, живого и относительно невредимого и понять, что что-то тут не так, не составит ей особого труда. И тогда у него закономерно возникал закономерный вопрос.

И что ему теперь делать?

Оставить ее здесь означало оставить ее на верную гибель – от жажды, или от голода, или от рук водившихся неподалеку тварей, что затаились на время прибытия чужаков, но были готовы в любой момент дать о себе знать, стоило лишь почувствовать предполагаемую слабость предполагаемой жертвы. Джейн была слишком слабой и слишком смертной, чтобы протянуть день или два без посторонней помощи, в одиночестве, в этом не было и тени сомнения; а он не знал, сколько времени потребуется его не-брату отыскать свою так плохо оберегаемую возлюбленную, но знал, что времени, этого опасного времени могло не хватить. 

Однако оставить все как есть, а ее – в Свартальфхейме, было самым разумным, самым верным решением.

Он не хотел себе лишних проблем – в последнее время у него их и так было слишком много, так много, что хоть делись с другими по доброте душевной; и в Джейн ему чудилась главная и неразрешимая проблема его до сих пор неопределенного, но, как он надеялся и рассчитывал, счастливого будущего. 

Его промедление заключалось в том, что он в упор не помнил, когда в последний раз принимал хоть одно верное решение.

Вся его жизнь, стремительно и упорно катящаяся под откос, состояла из бесконечной вереницы решений, быстрых и мимолетных, осмысленных и необдуманных; о некоторых он сожалел, о некоторых не очень, но они, все они долго и с завидным, необоснованным упрямством вели его к какому-то очень важному моменту, который, возможно, должен был многое изменить. Локи снова взглянул в лицо Джейн – ее лицо было серьезным не по годам и даже не по столетиям, а еще – острым от переживаний и уставшим. Он находил ее лицо – к собственному удивлению и нет – красивым, и, сколько бы он сам не задавался одним и тем же вопросом, сколько бы не недоумевал, где-то в глубине того, что он еще мог называть своей душой, он понимал, отчего Тор так изменился, так стал на себя непохож и так размяк. 

И что ему теперь делать? 

Это, пожалуй, была не самая правильная, не самая подходящая формулировка – она не передавала всей сути сложившейся ситуации, а он при любых, даже самых странных и непредвиденных обстоятельствах ценил точность и добивался ее во всем. 

Что ему теперь делать – с ней?

Удивительно, что могло ее привести сюда – снова, как она вновь оказалась здесь, с ним, как не застряла где-то между мирами или в пластах иных измерений. Локи устало потер виски и прикрыл глаза, на секунду прислушиваясь к самому себе и к тому, что творится вокруг – когда вокруг творится полная неразбериха, реальностью может стать любой абсурд, и он знал это как никто другой. 

И было еще кое-что. То, что удерживало его и не давало покоя.

Ему до нестерпимости, до колотья в боку хотелось увидеть ее взгляд, вдумчивый и спокойный, обращенный на него одного.

Она была дерзкой и довольно смелой, и что-то было в ней самой – он чувствовал это, пусть что-то чувствовать он, как сам полагал, давно разучился; и хотя Локи не предусматривал ее в своих планах, их было еще не поздно подкорректировать и подправить, вписать в них кого-то, кроме себя. Он наклонился и с легкостью подхватил Джейн на руки – она не очнулась, не пришла в себя; боль в его груди – вдруг – практически перестала давать о себе знать и отступила куда-то назад, в прошлое, осела и затихла в низинах памяти, притихшая и успокоившаяся.

_Надеюсь, ты этого стоишь, Джейн Фостер._

Время стремительно утекало сквозь пальцы холодной покойной водой. В Асгарде по-прежнему оставалось последнее незавершенное дело, которое более не терпело отлагательств.


	3. На костер

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU, witch!Джейн, dark!Локи, инквизиция

_Ведьма!_

Толпа разинула свою пасть, гнилую и зловонную, и крики, проклятья вырвались из нее бушующим потоком, сбили ее с ног. Оборванные бедняки в рваных, изношенных платьях – они надели лучшие свои наряды, чтобы явиться в назначенный час, и стать свидетелями слепого правосудия, и претворить его в жизнь. Они не боялись испачкать свои мозолистые, морщинистые руки, кидая в нее, ссутулившуюся, беззащитную в своей открытости, вслед за своими ругательствами комки грязи и скрошившиеся осколки камней. Они не слушали ее, зажатую в их безумии, и не слышали ее. Они жаждали огня, и крови, и жертвы, и она была призвана здесь и сейчас, чтобы дать им то, что они так страстно желали и так неистово требовали.

_Сжечь ее!_

Ее отец был мудрейшим из людей, изучавших когда-либо тайны мироздания, заключенные в материю обыденности, и познавших свет. Он был ученым и часто устремлял свой взор ввысь, ища вдохновение для своих знаний и их исток не на земле, но за куполом неба, там, где тесно соединенная пустотой, переплетенная в своем великолепии, мерцала, пылала недостижимая красота звезд. Охотник на ведьм был старым другом ее отца и лучшим из его учеников, и самым дорогим сердцу; он часто приходил к ним в дом под покровом сумрака, приносил с собой озноб и сырость, а взамен просил мудрого совета. Молодой, но уже отыскавший в себе первую жестокость и принявший ее, взрастивший ее. Молодой, молчаливый и угрюмый, он наводил на нее, еще ребенка, не интересовавшегося ничем, кроме таинственных экспериментов своего родителя, студеный ужас; а его пренебрежительное равнодушие к ней сковывало ее и отвращало.

_Она виновна!_

Разведав, раскрыв все секреты ее отца, выманив их если не силой, не ложью, то мнимой заботой да словом – лестным, умело возведенным, произнесенным в нужное мгновение и отданным задаром, словно благодетель, он добился невиданных высот и богатств, уважения и всеобщего страха. Слава о нем, недобрая, озаренная чужими стенаниями и беспомощностью, возросшая мольбами сожженных, гремела во всех, самых отдаленных, самых безызвестных уголках города и даже затмевала военную славу его златоволосого брата, которому, поговаривали, он завидовал с малых лет. Почитали его, как бога, а ложь его ужасом своим обратили в истину – и верили ей, и поклонялись ей. Поклоны те до самой земли он принимал как должное, без благодарности, и взгляд свой, горящий, метущийся, устремлял вдаль.

_Она ведьма!_

Предчувствуя в ней свою возможную беспомощность, он не замечал ее, обходил стороной, не заговаривал до последнего; был слеп, и глух, и безучастен. Но когда заметил лишь раз – глаз от нее уже отвести не мог. Сверкало сердце ее, окрепшее с годами, яркое, пламенное, неудержимой силой – ярко и пламенно, и сила та искрилась светом, и свет ее озарял его тьму. Он был полым сосудом, хрупким и бесполезным, она же была его ненавистью и заполняла собой – до дна, без остатка. И он принял ту ненависть за свое спасение, долгожданное освобождение от оков терзавших его кошмаров. Он предпочел ту ненависть своей пустоте.

_На костер ее!_

Не знавший отныне покоя, он следовал за ней, как осень следует за летом, а зима за осенью, словно был зависим или одержим – неумело и уродливо, так, как был способен лишь он один. Она, ощущавшая безликую голодную пустошь в его груди, что никогда не насытила бы вся ее нежность, отвергала его, бледного, неестественно бледного, омытого надвигающимся безумием и погребенного в нем.  
 _Будешь моей_ , вопрошал он.  
 _Нет_ , отвечала она непреклонно, и ни ярость его, ни гнев не удерживали ее подле него, не задевали ее, не оцарапывали кожу. Загорались костры по всему городу; мором, и болезнями, и чьими-то рыданиями витал вечный дым тех бесчисленных костров над их склоненными головами. Безжалостностью воскресло его отчаяние, безжалостностью и непреодолимостью.   
_Станешь моей_ , продолжал он, и утихало все на мгновение, и замирало, облитое серебром, ждущим, требующим. _Станешь_?  
Ответ ее оставался тем же, и оставалась она верна себе, и качала головой, неизменно проклиная его за неизменную содеянную жестокость.

_Виновна!_

Тогда он лично отобрал у нее свободу, лично явился в их дом, отныне нежеланный, незваный, проклятый гость, и вырвал из трясущихся, одряхлевших рук ее отца и своего когда-то наставника. Ее красота, преследовавшая его в смутных, лихорадочных сновидениях, стала главным доказательством, главным, и единственным, и неопровержимым ее черной магии. Он был тем, кто поднес зажженный факел к ее последнему пристанищу из веток и высушенной травы. Все горело вокруг; все горело, и его лицо тоже, пока он смотрел, как рыжина поглощала ее, разрушала ее до серости пепла и испарившейся соли, до кричащей пустоты. Никого не осталось от той галдящей толпы, никого и ничего, и от него тоже ничего не осталось, и не было в тех огненных языках, охвативших его черноту, и крупицы раскаяния. 

_На костер!_

Она явилась к нему в поздний час, облаченная в жемчужно-серый закат, разоренная собственными мыслями, потерянная в собственных раздумьях. Она явилась к нему, объятая скорбью, печалью и местью. _Джейн_ , выступало порезами на его бледных губах, кровоточило, когда он, увидев ее, растягивал их в чуть облегченной, чуть предвкушающей и обещающей улыбке. _Джейн_ , звучало в его словах, мягких и оттого устрашающих, обращенных к ней, словно и не было ничего прежде, никогда не было и не существовало. Словно весь мир не существовал до них, без них. _Я ждал тебя, Джейн_ , говорил он и простирал к ней сердце как руки, и понимала она, что он знал, обо всем знал – с самого начала и до самого конца.

Ведьмы, истинные ведьмы не сгорают.


	4. В молчании его

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> постРагнарек, драма, R

В молчании его – бездна слов, что она никогда не услышит, и чьих-то имен, старых и позабытых, нежеланных и нежелающих, чтобы их оглашали, вытаскивали наружу, на поверхность, разглядывали, рассматривали, ворошили. Ее имя единственное, которое он готов произносить, пусть редко и словно бы неохотно, потому что он по-прежнему прежний, потому что он не хочет выдавать и предавать себя, старого себя, когда-то завидующего, когда-то ревнующего, отказавшегося ото всех, потому что все отказались от него.

В молчании его – он сам. 

Он молчит, когда прикасается к ней – всегда и постоянно, и когда-то это действительно волновало и задевало Джейн, удивляло, и ей все казалось, будто для такого, как он – подобному ему – спокойствие и смирение фраз и предложений незнакомо, чуждо и бессмысленно. Она до сих пор помнит его иным, другим, более надтреснутым, и себя тоже помнит другой. Когда-то, еще _до него_ , все было так легко и очевидно, и ей так просто было делить весь мир и окружавшую, укрывавшую его действительность на черное и белое – без намеков, без нюансов и лишних отблесков; она не знала иных цветов, не подозревала об иной палитре дней: все было смешанно-серым и безвкусным – ее рутина и ее мечты, беспробудным и глухим к ее метаниям в вечных поисках чего-то или кого-то. Три белоснежных дня, озаренных вспышкой спустившегося на Землю бога и тайн, загадок, что последовали за ним по пятам; и после – после его ухода и его невозвращения – неспокойная чернота ночей – продрогшая, зябкая, липкая. А затем появилось что-то незнакомое, немыслимое и невозможное; изумрудное, темное и печальное, _другое_ – оно улыбалось ей, ослепшей и пораженной – _разве так бывает_? – и будто бы что-то ожидало от нее, той, что сама привыкла и ненавидела ждать.

_Кто ты_ , вопрошала она, уже наперед страшась и преклоняясь перед тем, кем бы оно – чем бы оно – ни было.

_Что ты такое_?

Изумрудное, темное и печальное, оно глядело на нее, простую и безыскусную, свысока, с немым сожалением и упреком; оно было застывшим в своей неопределенной благородности, но не смиренным и не смирившимся, и во взгляде его разливалась неестественно яркая синева.

Когда-то, и это было так давно, он принес в ее жизнь непрекращающееся ни на мгновение беспокойство, и уязвимость, и сангиновые сны – после бесцветно-однотипных и одинаковых они пугали и завораживали Джейн, заставляли тянуться к чему-то недостижимому и дразнили невозможным. С непривычки она хваталась за них, цеплялась за них, как за спасение свое, попутно и между делом прислушиваясь к тому, что он говорит: говорил он – всегда – немного, и лично ей отдавал слова три, не больше; и лишь потом, со временем, пусть времени у них – всегда – было недостаточно ровно настолько, что им безвыходно не хватало, она осознала, насколько осторожно он подбирал каждое свое слово. 

В словах Локи было хриплое, исковерканное ее гневом и его замешательством удивление – _она мне нравится_. Насмешка, гладкая и отполировано-блестящая, будто камни на солнце, прямота и безмятежность. _Вот незадача. Умерла_? Напускное презрение и нечто неприкосновенное, глубокое, щемящее-колкое и неудобное для двоих и не признаваемое ими, не подлежащее обсуждению. _Ждала кого-то другого_?

Слов всегда было мало, и она не должна была понимать его, но она понимала каждый раз, и это оставалось настолько же поразительно, насколько пугающе – для них обоих. И когда он появился на пороге ее дома, и в его глазах было что-то, от чего хотелось больше никогда не дышать, она впустила его в свою квартиру и свою жизнь – в ее квартире и в ее жизни больше не было ничего, что напоминало бы о прошлом – _Асгард, магия, эльфы, магия, смерть_. Она знала, что он знал – она рассталась с Тором уже как несколько месяцев – как будто лет – назад, а значит, на это не стоило тратить бесполезных слов, как и на то, через что он прошел, зачем пришел, зачем и почему – к ней.

В словах его – все его мысли, его раздумья, произнесенные вслух, выцветшие и высказанные – их не было смысла скрывать, больше не было. В молчании же его – то, чему он не мог дать оболочку, контур, набросок. То, что он не мог обозначить, и был не в силах понять – сам.

В молчании своем он отныне дотрагивается до нее, и прикосновения его настолько остры для нее, ярки и болезненны, что Джейн кажется, будто они оставляют волдыри на ее коже – красные, страшные, вздувшиеся – так ей кажется всякий раз, и всякий раз она ошибается. Его ладонь скользит по ее волосам деликатнее любого гребня, мягко и практически невесомо, и она заставляет себя дышать ровно и размеренно под такт тикающих на стене часов, и не позволяет себе быть слабой, а слезам своим, невольным и незваным, спуститься вниз, к вискам, к подушкам. Он склоняется над ней, и она улавливает жар его тела и запах его кожи – _зима, холод, пепел_ ; он склоняется над ней, и во всей его льдистой красоте беззвучный – снова – вопрос.

_Что с тобой_?

Джейн почти сжимается под ним и, наверное, все же плачет, пусть и не чувствует этого – онемела, ослепла, оглохла ко всем и ко всему – и она бы потянулась к нему, как обычно, и оплела бы его руками, ногами, сердцем, обвила, точно лозой, как обычно, но теперь все это необычно больно – и ощущает – Локи скользит руками вниз, к бедрам, и медленно тянет ее рубашку вверх, заставляет снять ее, и глубоко и удовлетворенно вздыхает, когда по ее телу пробегает незваная дрожь. Она вглядывается в его лицо, она ищет в нем, ищет – что-то, хоть что-нибудь. Он все еще Бог Лжи, он все еще _он_ , и значит ли это, что ему под силу обмануть саму Смерть, ускользнуть от нее – пусть еще один – последний – раз, она не знает – и не уверена, что хочет знать в эту ночь. Ночь, что может стать для них последней из очередных.

Она никогда не желала, чтобы это – все это между ними, чем бы оно ни было на самом деле и как бы оно не называлось – происходило и разгоралось так, на фоне всеобщей беспомощности, когда на них надвигалось нечто страшное, ужасом разросшееся до размеров соседней галактики. Когда отчаяние озвучивало свои требования и диктовало свои условия – объединиться, забыть прежние распри, держаться вместе, потому что иначе нельзя, потому что порознь нельзя, потому что по-другому не выжить, не победить, не выстоять, и Джейн чувствовала себя на редкость и донельзя бесполезной со всеми своими приборами, знаниями, технологиями, здесь, сейчас, всего лишь человек, запертый в противостоянии не людей, но богов.

Смерть шла за ними, и Джейн было страшно, и она была одна – он тоже был один, но, в отличие от нее, никогда не боялся.

И теперь он спокоен, как и прежде, будто и впредь так будет – никакой войны, никакого обезумевшего Титана, никакого хаоса и разрушений, и ночей, подобной этой и другим, у них будет много, и сангиновых снов – тоже. Холод и жар смешиваются в единый узел, скручивают ее безвольное тело; она бессильна и открыта, она хочет всего и сразу, раз и навсегда – с ним. У него под веками сияние звезд и лжи, и Джейн на целую секунду кажется, будто он пришел из другого мира, в котором золотые дворцы и хризолитовое небо, и он, должно быть, прекрасен, почти совершенен, а потом она вспоминает – что так оно и есть. Ее же мир остался черно-белым и хрупким, и она хочет сказать Локи, чтобы он уходил, ведь он скоро падет, этот ее несчастный, незнающий иных цветов мир, сгниет, как оставленный и позабытый в земле плод. Она хочет сказать – _мы не выживем_ , слезами выложить на его коже, слезами своими, сожалением и страданием – но его губы, холодные и жесткие, на ее щиколотке, у сгиба колена, на внутренней стороне бедра, и он безмолвен, и безмолвие его заразно. Безмолвие его усмиряет ее предчувствия и тревогу; и тогда она наконец понимает – в словах его – ложь, ведь по-другому он не может, не способен, а значит – они не для нее, никогда для нее и не были. 

В молчании же его единственная истина и единственно возможная надежда.

Молчанию его она может верить.


	5. Большая вода

Говорить с богами – смысла нет. (с)  
Большая вода. Арктида

***

Дождь – монотонный, ртутный и поздний, соленый, такой, какими, наверное, были бы ее слезы, останься они у нее про запас, будь она на них – все еще – способна. Однако слезы ее отныне лишь в воспоминаниях и изредка – в обрывках снов, и глаза ее теперь сухи, как рыхлые рыжие пески, как сердце ее, а дождь здесь и сейчас, и здесь и сейчас она рада ему, как никогда раньше.

Там, откуда она родом, было тепло, и сухо, и ветрено – ветер был сухим и теплым. В Нью-Мексико, этой знойной пустыне, безлюдной и скупой на события, куда она когда-то перебралась в надежде изменить мирное направление своей жизни – ее поток и течение, можно было отыскать все, что угодно, кроме росы и туманов, кроме ливней и гроз. Тучи и штормящая серость, вязкая и густая, терпкая, точно дорогое, но невкусное вино, были в ее мыслях, исполосованных смутными, как запотевшее стекло, и порой тревожно-бессонными ночами, в ее опасениях, в ее многочисленных, нескончаемых, как секунды в часах, сомнениях, но только не над головой.

Она никогда не любила дождь, не питала к нему ни слабости, ни симпатии, не ждала его и не предвкушала его, ведь невозможно ждать и предвкушать того, чего не знаешь и не понимаешь. 

Теперь дождь для нее – нечто особенное и бесценное, то, что она хотела бы, но никогда бы не смогла оставить только для себя, единственное воспоминание и напоминание о том, кем она являлась до недавних пор, что обрела и что потеряла. 

Прохлада вечера пронизывает ее насквозь, но Джейн не хочет возвращаться в свое укрытие, по крайней мере не сейчас; перед ней загораются огни Портленда, словно гирлянды на Рождество, словно далекие счастливые огни из детства, и они нравятся ей, и они почти ее завораживают. В Орегоне люди не загорают, а ржавеют,* настолько здесь влажно, промозгло и сыро, но Джейн рада – настолько, насколько это возможно, – что по одному из последних распоряжений Ника Фьюри она оказалась именно здесь. Это не Эль-Пасо со своим слепящим зноем, и неприветливой жарой, и горячей, как нагретая до предела сковорода, землей под ногами – ступишь и обожжешься. Это не высушенный дневным светом Кеннесо, где она была едва ли не затворницей, и все, что ей оставалось, все, чем она могла занять себя – свой разум и свои руки, это работа. Там у нее не было ничего, кроме страха, уже, кажется, намертво въевшегося под кожу, в ее тело смертельным недугом, и скорбной тоски, которой не было ни конца, ни края, как глубокое синее море, из объятий которого не выбраться, не избавиться, не вынырнуть. 

Но здесь у нее есть дождь.

В реальности так иногда бывает, что плохие парни порой выигрывают; и Джейн остается надеяться, что, скрываясь от того, кому подвластен огонь, кто вдохновлен им и им же подчинен, она обретет отголоски покоя и безопасности там, где вода.

Она накидывает на голову капюшон и зябко ежится, окруженная со всех сторон сыростью, которую принимает как долгожданного, желанного гостя. Позади Джейн серое здание с узкими, невысокими окнами, как с пустыми глазницами мертвеца – они с легкостью пропускают обманчивый свет, но не жизнь; спереди – пустота и острые углы неопределенности. От большей части Мстителей не осталось ничего, кроме костей, пепла и сгоревших, невыполненных обещаний, но еще есть те, кто готов бороться с навязанным, ненавистным режимом, установленным тем, кто не видит ничего дальше своей зависти и гордыни, больше своего гнева и жестокости, глубже отчаяния и жажды – мести, власти, разрушений. 

Он мнит себя богом – с вершины своего самолюбования он наслаждается деяниями рук своих, последствиями поступков своих и слов: бесцветные небоскребы слезами окрасились в красный, как рубиновые закаты, как кровь, та самая, что давно высохла и запеклась на дорогах, на тротуарах после последнего минувшего сражения. 

Он называет себя богом – сам верит в это и заставляет верить других.

Джейн знает – богов больше не существует.

Боги не врываются в чужие миры – криками, стонами, ненастьем, сметающим все на своем пути мором и засухой; не приводят за собой безликую армию не людей, но чудовищ, не разумных существ, способных на милосердие, но существ безжалостных и безжизненных. У него оскал вместо улыбки – дикий, волчий, и зубы его что могильные плиты. У него лед вместо глаз и пустошь вместо души – Джейн чувствовала эту пустоту как саму себя, как боль в обретенных ею порезах, сочащуюся алым, грязным, там, на Геликарриере, куда ее пригласили спустя затяжные раздумья после ее решительного отказа отправиться на конференцию. Она не должна была там быть, но все же она там была, и долгожданная, неожиданная встреча с Тором, неуклюжая, вылившаяся в будто бы неуместные объятия и неловкий поцелуй, была вытеснена ужасом и быстротечностью последующих событий. 

И она стояла там, едва оправившаяся от оглушительного взрыва и едва способная прийти в себя и оглядеться, посреди обломков и воя сирен, и чужая пустота пробиралась к ней в легкие, заменяя ее собственную, привычную и родную.

Он возвышался над ней среди гари, дыма и шума. Он замер собранным и высоким силуэтом, и она узнала его, пусть прежде никогда и не видела, и он ее тоже увидел и узнал. Его губы, тонкие и рваные, растянулись в улыбке, стальной и острой, как тысяча кинжалов, и ту улыбку Джейн, как бы ни старалась, оказалась неспособна забыть, затереть в собственной памяти. Она преследовала ее, раненую во всеобщей суматохе, метавшуюся в лихорадке где-то между выцветшее-белых, давяще-бледных стен. И Джейн все звала кого-то, долго и упорно, кого-то, кто уже не мог к ней прийти и помочь; и кто-то другой отвечал ей, далекий и незнакомый, и голос его был треском опавших скал, ревом сошедшей лавины. 

_Где ты_. 

Она видела багряные сны; извращенные покореженным сознанием сны искажали новую извращенную явь, в которую Джейн не хотела и не могла вернуться. А когда она наконец пришла в себя, все уже прекратилось, и завершилось, и закончилось – последние сражения и последняя надежда; и ее, все еще непозволительно и до смешного слабую, едва держащуюся за собственное ускользающее сознание, в спешном порядке эвакуировали куда-то в западную часть страны – впрочем, ненадолго. Ее перемещения были хаотичными и непоследовательными, и Джейн никогда не знала точно и определенно, куда ее перевезут в следующий раз. Украдкой и утайкой, практически впопыхах она узнавала о том, что произошло, где ее близкие – живы ли, целы ли, были ли они с теми, кто мог о них позаботиться, но все, что она получала в ответ – это горечь и тяжесть молчания, которую ей оставалось только принять. 

И теперь остатки Щ.И.Т.а скрываются по углам, и собирают силы, и выжидают – Джейн же уже не ждет ничего. Она так много помнит об ожидании, она сама была готова ждать столько, сколько угодно, сколько потребуется, сколько хватит сил, только бы знать, что все не напрасно, что все это имеет смысл. Но смысла больше нет, и ждать ей больше некого.

И теперь она одна; дождь заканчивается, утихает и угасает на ее глазах, и смутные предчувствия окружают ее и наполняют ее – Джейн теряется в предположениях и догадках о том, что случится после последней капли, разбившейся об асфальт. 

Она бы хотела, чтобы все было как прежде – почти неслышимое и неразличимое бормотание звезд, отныне погасших и растворившихся в беспроглядной ночи – в ночи кто-то по-прежнему тянется к ней, взывает к ней, ищет ее и находит, выдыхает ей в губы мороз и стужу угроз и обещаний, _я не трону тебя, Джейн. Где ты_? – все такой же незнакомый, но уже не чужой. Тот, кто, как и она, больше не готов ждать. 

Она хочет свое прошлое и покой; тот, кто все у нее отобрал, хочет будущее и ее.

Джейн знает – когда-то люди почитали богов, поклонялись им, посвящали свои мечты и молитвы, воевали, жили и умирали в их честь. Когда-то она любила последнего из них.

Но богов больше не существует.

Есть лишь монстры, и один из них – _у него остывший взор, красный, как нынешние рассветы, и кожа синяя, холодная, покрытая черными узорами_ – идет за ней.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *«В Орегоне люди не загорают, а ржавеют» – орегонская поговорка.


End file.
